


What Comes Full Circle

by BlueKittyKnitting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKittyKnitting/pseuds/BlueKittyKnitting
Summary: A misunderstanding between siblings on the worst of days snowballed into Chara fleeing their home and to Mt. Ebott. He was a true believer, in the stories and legends of the monsters underneath the mountain. With determination, he wanted to go to them. To find help against those who sought to use him.While the eldest, Yulia chased after him, convincing him to come back with her. However an accidental slip sent them careening into the depths of the mountain, and into a world beyond their imagining. With soulmates, strange new family, and a war going on for generations about to come to a head. The two must learn to rely on each other and on the new bonds they created if they want to survive the darkness coming to claim their souls.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic in years. I wrote some back during my earlier school days, but it never came to fruition. But now with some amazing friends in the fandom. My brilliant accountability partner and soul sister, Alennyah. I'm doing this. Finally. No more holding back and finally getting something out. Please be gentle on me. And thank you for reading! :D

Yulia's lungs were burning badly by the time she managed to find her baby brother. 

As soon he was in sight, she allowed herself to keel over. Leaning onto her knees, as her power was finally stretched to its limit. Using any more mana may leave her bone dry, as the wellspring within her soul was near depleted. So she let it go, releasing her use of it. Despite how exhausted it made her feel afterward. Her limbs beyond the numb of true and unending exercise. Shaking as she inhaled desperate lungfuls of much needed air. Grimacing as sweat clung to her clothes. Cheeks a faint pink, lightheadedness worse than she anticipated. Making her want to promptly pass out. But now wasn't the time, as he was mere meters from where she was still standing. Barely. Her knees practically wanting to buckle under her at this point. But her concern for him, her love, was much stronger. She had to bring him home. No matter what. Whatever it took. She pushed on her knees and forced herself to stand. Staring straight at the boy's back, as he stood at the edge of...a large, very massive hole in the ground. 

"Oh, by the Mother..." she murmured. Chara's feet were only inches away from the jagged edge of the large hole dropping deep into the mountain itself. Introducing a very nervous feeling in the pit of her belly. An overwhelming sensation her baby brother was in danger. Which she needed to take him away from, lest he end up in a worse situation than he was now. 

She stepped forward. Only to stop when he turned his head just a smidgen, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Giving off an irritated feeling. Annoyed at her. 

"Why did you follow me?" he asked, a rolling synergy of emotions so potent it left her dizzy. Making her face pinch. Frowning. "I thought you were gonna finish moving in with your new friends, by now." His tone grew bitter at the word of her highschool buddies. People of whom she trusted well enough to live with for the next few years. Peers of similar age she'd known since middle school. Experiencing events good and bad. Through thick and thin. He was really upset by that fact of her living with them now, instead of staying home. He didn’t like that.

"Yeah, well..." She was panting a bit still, pressing a hand to her chest. Over her still thudding heart. "When I receive a vision of you coming to one of the most mysterious places in the area. And a panicked call from Caroline not long after-" She looked him in the eye. "-who's practically hysterical that the monkey of the house ran away not long after I left and is clearly not with me?" She gave him a scathing look, something that didn’t have much of an effect considering he was still agitated. Ever the stubborn boy. "She-everyone was scared shitless something happened to you, Chara. We all were." 

He scoffed, turning to face the hole. Standing too close to the edge still. Way too close. The anxious knot grew more prominent in her gut. He needed to get away from there.

"Not like I had a choice." he said, glaring back at her. Those ever pink cheeks of his were redder than normal. Bruised half circles and puffiness under his eyes telling her just how bad of a time he’d had. Not enough sleep, and a lot of crying. "Those assholes came by the house again after you left." His hands clenched into fists. Shaking a little. "They started going off. Saying all that horrible shit and scaring the others! Made Serena cry!" he glared at her, tears welling up in his eyes. "And there was nothing I could do!" She frowned, some sense of guilt in this. She'd been so distracted with the move. Setting things up with college and trying to change things around. "They threatened to bring that stupid lawyer over! With the cops!" He started shaking visibly. Emotions, the sensations coming off his soul in waves, were getting worse. He was in so much pain. Bringing tears to her eyes, making her feel so much worse. 

She was guilty. She hadn't been paying enough attention to the situation or to her family. And now he was standing here. Angry and baring his soul to her. So angry with her. With everything. His rage at a fever pitch. No way to get it out other than this. 

"They threatened to force them to take me away! To give me up!" He looked at her, crimson eyes wide and glowing with absolute emotion. 

"But that's not how it-" she started. 

"I know, Yuli!" he screamed at her, throwing out a fist. Unable to really contain anything. "I know it's not! But I felt so helpless! There was nothing I could do! Nothing!" He scraped his hand across his eyes, panting from exertion. "I had to...had to do something!" He hung his head a bit, chestnut locks covering his face in a thin curtain. "I had to...try..." he murmured, wavering. 

It broke her heart. Prompting her to step forward towards him. To try something. Anything.

She really fudged things up this time. Been an awful big sister. 

Chara's head snapped up. Face contorting in anger as he projected a strong wave of rage. Stopping her in her tracks. "Don't even think about it!" he screamed, hands bound tightly into fists. "I'm still pissed at you!" His eyes flashed, vehemently. 

"Chara-" she tried.

"Don't even!" he rasped. "You left us when we needed you the most." He threw his hand out, growing increasingly riled. So mad. Pissed. Brassed off all to hell. "I begged you to stay! Needed you to!" He grinned bitterly, standing. Tears shed and spilling down his reddened cheeks. "I wanted you...to stay. A bit longer..." He looked down at the ground. "But all you wanted to do...was leave...to leave me..." 

She sighed, feeling as if there was some...miscommunication here. Which was most likely, considering they’ve barely talked at all in the last long while.

"Chara..." she started, only to pause and stare seemed lost for a moment. Wondering if he'd interrupt again. Thankfully, he didn't. "You and the others have been doing your own thing for awhile now. Coming to me a lot less. Playing amongst yourselves and all..." She wrung her hands, smiling sheepishly. "...I didn't think you needed-wanted-me around much anymore. That you had everything handled." 

He blinked up at her in surprise. Mixed with a bit of indignation. "But that's not true! I’ve always needed you sis!" he cried, his voice choked up some. "I just...we all agreed that you...needed some space..." he murmured. Laughing a bit. "Caroline said college was important..." 

She blinked. So that was what was going on. "But that doesn't mean you couldn't come to me." she told him, glad his emotions tended to burn out a little quickly. "Like...calling my phone when things got bad." She grinned slightly. "I would've come right back." She sent out a wave of sincerity, a bit of her love.

"..." He stared at her for a moment. Standing there, gauging her words. To ascertain whether or not she was telling the truth. Moving to cross his arms over his chest, immediately doubting. Always doubting. Pouting, puffing out his cheeks as he quietly mulled over her words. Uncertain. 

She stared back at him. Clear jade eyes gentle, relaxing her stance as she tried reassuring him with her soul. Sending out light vibrations to quell the remaining embers of his rage. Encouraging peace. A bit of zen. His shoulders relaxed moments later, responding some to her meddling. He usually did, thankfully.

"...Really?" he asked after several moments, giving her a hard look. 

"Yeah." She smiled. "Like we always do." She jutted out a hip, placing a hand against it. "Wrangle the other three and take them out to get something to eat. Grab dessert." He raised an eyebrow. "Clear the house so Caroline can mop the floor with them." 

He grinned, chuckling. Running a hand through his long brown locks. "She totally would've..." He frowned. "...done that..." He sobered, looking elsewhere as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was an idiot...wasn't I?" 

She nodded, stepping over to him now that he wasn't particularly hostile. "You were. And I was too." She stopped right before him. "So, I'm sorry Chara." She held her arms open, hoping he'd just...let it go. Hopefully. 

"I'm...I'm sorry too...I should'a just called you..." He leaned over, hugging her. Wrapping his arms around her middle, burying his face in her chest. 

She hugged him back. Running her hands through his hair. "Well, next time we'll remember to talk...right?" 

He nodded, choking up some more. "Right..." he murmured, voice thick with emotion. They stayed like that for several moments, needing it. However, it didn't last long. He pulled away, cheeks really red in embarrassment. "I'll uh...do that..." 

She giggled, ruffling his hair again. So cute! He pushed her arm away in protest, unamused. "Speaking of calling someone..." She began, giving him a meaningful look that meant only one thing. 

A blank stare up at her as it took moments to soak in. Those few precious seconds before comprehension struck, his face paled considerably. 

"Oh..." he murmured. 

"Yep." she said. Meaning one thing. Referring to their foster mom and her infamous wrath. 

"Caroline is gonna..." He sighed. Dropping his shoulders in defeat. "Yeah, she's gonna kill me." 

She ruffled his hair again, getting a protest and puffed cheeks in return. "Not if we make it off the mountain by nightfall. And see if the forest service will let us use their phone." She held a hand out towards them. "Then maybe once she calms down. A few months of grounding may only become a few weeks. Considering the recent circumstances." 

He chuckled nervously, taking it. "We can only hope." he said as they both turned to leave. Moving away from the hole. Relief blooming within her now that she managed to wrangle the stubborn monkey. 

Now all they had to do was get the hell away and hope Desmond was still waiting for them in the car, back with the park rangers. Else they'd be here for a while. 

"Maybe if we double time it, we can ask Des to grab us some ice-" All of a sudden she was sharply jerked backward. 

"Ahhhh!" She pivoted, automatically grabbing Chara's wrists in the moment where she realized what happened. He'd fallen over the edge somehow. Leaning back, his boots just touching the jagged edge. Much deeper in than she initially thought.

"Yuli!" he cried, eyes wide and absolutely terrified as she leaned over the edge. Having a hold on both his lower arms. Grimacing, she tried pulling him up. But it wasn't easy. She'd tread up the mountain with almost no rest today. Using most of her power to strengthen and keep momentum for the solid hour and a half of following his aura. She was near drained. Muscles weak. Utterly exhausted at this point. "Yulia!" he whimpered, trying to do something. Anything. But he knew any movement whatsoever may knock her over. "Don't let go!" 

She grimaced, trying to pull back. "I won't!" Her feet were slowly dragging. Trying to pull him out was near fruitless. Yet she had to try! Had to remain determined! "But for a thirteen year old...you're heavier than I thought you were!" 

He glared at her. "It's all muscle!" he explained in irritation. 

"Right...right!" she laughed, really feeling the burn at this point. "Course it-damn!" She pulled back, but it was too much. "I can't...Chara, I can't!" 

His eyes widened. "Damn-Yuli!" He tried pushing up, kicking his feet. Adding some momentum to her. Unfortunately, she was already falling forward. 

"Nooooooooo!" they screamed as she fell forward, losing the battle with gravity and followed him forward into the hole. Shrieking as they began their descent into the dark. 

Right into the Underground. All but the wind and their screams in her ears as they went.


	2. Intermission: Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, I'm so sorry this took so long to update. 
> 
> Life hit me like a freight train so hard and absolutely that it was nigh impossible to even want to get this done. Thankfully my sister Allenyah got me to keep going. All my wonderful friends who've helped me through these difficult times and kept me on my toes. Y'all know who you are. I'm truly grateful from the bottom of my heart to know all of you. 
> 
> Anyway, onto the story! Little bit of mystery for y'all that'll play in later on!

Sunlight shone down from above, pleasantly warming her prone form. 

It wasn’t as bright or as effective as she had expected it to be. However, that’s probably because she was somewhere deep within the woods. As old trees of immense size giving off ageless vibes were the only thing she could see all around. Along with a seemingly endless network of branches blanketing the canopy from above. Allowing only slivers and splotches of the golden light, Patterning her body and the large, dense bed of moss she lay upon. Giving only the briefest look of large, fluffy clouds dawdling by.

This reminded her of days from her childhood. Dredging up memories of a young girl to the forefront of her mind. When she wore her hair as loose golden waves bouncing around past her waist. The girl who was all smiles and quiet giggles. Interested in wearing princess dresses and fairy costumes whenever she could. In exchange, she ran around barefoot like the rest of the wild bunch that were her siblings, and the other kids from the neighborhood in the woods near their house. Especially after all the chores and tasks were complete for the day. Allowing absolute freedom among family and peers. 

They would all come together, would conjure elaborate scenarios in which they were a kingdom. The story would consist of knights, mages, witches, and fairies. Taking all sorts of ranks ranging from royalty to nobility. Some were brought forth from stories and legends of the past. All ending with the same thought pattern with the ideal that they would one day find and free monsterkind from their prison beneath the mountain. 

The fun and games would carry throughout the warm afternoons. Eventually leaving everyone exhausted and collapsing into the grass. Groups forming loose clusters as they broke out the snacks and drinks their parents prepared earlier. 

She enjoyed those times. Memories slowly made as she grew older. Reality eventually set in and she was no longer able to join in with the others. Caroline and their foster dad needed her to grow up. To be a young adult. 

With that running through her mind, she emitted a quiet sigh, feeling oddly nostalgic. It was welcome after the ceaselessly stressful month and a-

A loud sob rang through the air-

Pulling out of her reverie, she turned her head, wondering if she actually heard something. As she sat up on her elbows, she strained her ears in an attempt to see whether her mind was playing tricks on her or not. 

The sound came again. A quiet sobbing.

So, she wasn’t imagining it. Someone was crying nearby. Light enough in tone, distinctly like a child’s. Who was it? Were they alone? She turned onto her side forcing herself to slowly get up. 

Unfortunately, the movement caused an acute ache to begin pounding away at the side of her head. An intense wave of vertigo following, strong enough to make her sway off to one side, though she managed to stay upright. Using a tree as support, she waited for the bout to pass. Which thankfully didn’t last long. 

However, looking down presented her with another problem entirely. 

The blood in her veins froze. Gone were the comfortable and durable clothes she’d been wearing when she climbed the mountain in a hurry after her brother. Changed into...this. Again making her reminiscent of those days when she was little. 

She wore a long, beautiful deep pink dress that was more feminine than girlish. The bodice was in the shape of a halter with two tiers of frills along the front, spanning around to off the shoulders and back. Her bust peeked out somewhat, the waist tucked in with a large frilly pink bow in the back. The skirts fell to her ankles. With a startlingly tempting amount of leg shown by the slit, up to her left thigh. And of course, barefoot. Her short hair having returned to a very lengthy state of loose golden waves past her waist. Practically to her bum...

This was a situation that only occured in some obscure horror scenario. Like when some weirdo who was very sick in the head, decided to play around with some poor unfortunate souls. Taking and dumping them in the middle of god knows where to play some twisted game of survival. 

It made her very scared. None of this made sense. So if they survived the fall. Ending up unconscious with no direct means of aid except for said individual who found, took, and decided to mess with them for whatever reason. So that meant the crying was…

Oh darn it all.

She immediately thought of the chestnut haired monkey and found herself growing ill. Sick with worry. Especially if Chara was the one who was sobbing. He may likely be overwhelmed or injured in some way due to the fall. She couldn’t remember anything after they fell in. But, if they were stuck in some strange nightmare situation of some twisted person's game, she needed to find him, fast. 

Fortunately, the direction the sobbing was coming from wasn’t all that far from where she woke up. By going several feet towards that direction she was brought to a wide, slow going river by a large clearing. A wide, circular break around the trees where not even the branches were unable to read. Not far from the quiet river, she spotted a small figure around her brother’s size sitting in the grass. Slighter in frame, they were curled into a tight little ball. Shaking with the force of their sobs. A head full of thick red brown locks with a bit of a wave with tips barely touching their shoulders. 

She slowly walked around them. Keeping her eye on them as she got closer, till she was standing by their side. She was careful as she knelt down on her knees by them. Trying to get a closer look at the kid. They wore an oversized black sweater with a few red stripes across the torso and bell sleeves. Tight navy leggings feeding into brown ankle boots with a kitten heel. Part of her was relieved it wasn’t Chara, and they weren’t hurt in any obvious way. But…

Seeing them like this broke her heart. She reached out to touch them on the sweater, intent on getting their attention.

Bright rubies flashed beneath their fringe. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” the kid screamed as they flinched hard away from her. Practically bouncing away onto their side as if she were on fire. Rolling about till their small body moved into a crouch. Ruby eyes flashed with a distinct glow from under the heavy bangs partially obscuring their face. Mouth curled into a snarl. 

“GET AWAY!” they screamed. A knife of deep light the same color of their eyes taking shape in one hand. Their body coiled and ready to spring. Their Determination and rage so strong in that moment caused her to lean back. She held her hands up, placating, trying to show she was unarmed. That she was no threat to them.

“W-Wait!” she said, half up at this point. “I heard you were crying-I thought you were hurt!” the kid stared blankly at her. Unmoving. Still as a statue for several moments as they seemed like they were trying to process something. Exertion of their over the top reaction had them panting loudly, probably riddled with adrenaline. Until their expression changed. Surprise flicked across their face, overriding the unbridled fury they’d shown. 

“You’re...not her.” they murmured after a moment, slowly relaxing their stance, half sitting in the grass. But their guard wasn’t completely down. 

“Her…?” Yulia asked. “What do you mean?” Was there a woman involved? They weren’t the only victims?

Their eyes seemed to cloud over for a moment in thought. “I thought you were…” Shaking their head, looking at her again, gaze clearing quickly. “So if you’re not her, then who are you? And how’d you get here?” Clearly on edge, distrusting.

“I’m Yulia,” she said to her. Getting the feeling she was able to lower her arms now, so she did. “And how did I get here? I don’t know.” The kid’s expression slowly changed to something less irked. More curious. “I just woke up and heard you crying-thought you were my little brother and rushed over here.” The ruby eyed youth frowned, slowly getting up. Concern making its way across their features.

“Did you say little brother?” They asked. “Like a really small child?” 

Yulia nodded. “Yeah. His name’s Chara. He’s actually about your age.”

The kid frowned. “Oh...so…” She grasped the hilt of the magic knife, eyes clouding over in thought. “More people fell…” They glanced at her. “Then...why are you here?” More confused than anything else now. “Only someone like me and her can be here.” 

Now, she was really confused. “What are you talking about? Who is-”

A sudden strong gust suddenly blew past them. Whipping her long hair around with such force, she quickly covered her face. Shutting her eyes.

Finding herself shivering as a cold, near frigid temperature of the intense breeze settled over them. Raising goosebumps all over her arms. Making her grimace. 

“Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh…!” Came a loud, drawn out groan of a much older person. Combined with a highly strange sound that was oddly close to what she recognized loosely as static. 

It all ended as quickly as it’d come. All going silent once more in the woods. 

"Crap!" The kid shouted as she slid into view in front of her as she opened her eyes. They were suddenly protective of her. "If you're not my enemy, then stay behind me!" She blinked, confused. Wondering just what the heck was going on. She wanted to ask. 

However, her question was soon answered. At least one of them was. She wished it wasn't. 

Out of nowhere the tall grass and bushes in a certain area seemed to go brown and die away. Turning into nothing but ash and barren ground. A sudden and very tall spout of dense black material spewing up from the ground and welling into a large puddle around it. It oozed and bubbled. Emitting a loud hissing sound as it swiftly grew more and more till it was more than she’d felt it comfortable being. 

She wrapped her arms around the kid. Ignoring their protest as she backed up very quickly, as the vibes of whatever the thing seemed to be wasn’t going to stop coming from the ground. This boneless, shapeless form of something dark. Parts of it swaying about here and there in an unstable pattern. “Ooooooooooooooohhh…” Came the groan again. Mixed in with what was faint garbling instead of static.

So it no longer spewed out of the ground like a fountain. Instead moving about. Seemingly intelligent. Slowly beginning to push inward on itself and rose up. Changing its shape and consistency. Looking more like a dense bubbling goop the color of pitch black and somehow giving off a faint luster. Like liquid obsidian. She was backing further away with her newfound charge in her arms. Thankfully no longer protesting. Probably as shocked as she. The things height dramatically jutted so damn high she felt as if she was beginning to sweat. It was becoming so   
. Her heart skipping a beat, starting to race. The being further warping into a dark, humanoid shape. A head and shoulders slowly taking form. The middle tucking into a small waist as the rest formed a thick, folded over collar turning white around a now bony skeletal neck. Thin arms with long billowing sleeves. A pair of skeleton hands with large circular holes in the palms. It’s aura changing, becoming clearer. Intense as what looked like a bleached white mask in the model of a human face appeared. Or rather, it’s head. A skeleton's head. 

Their smile was way too wide. Turned upward. Eyes curved almond. The cut of a nose. It’s stature straightening till it stood facing where they were. Settling where it was, its sockets opened with nothing but darkness within. 

Moments later the eyes blew open wide. Cracks, one going upward and over the head of one side. While the other downward over the other. Running down the cheek and disappearing under by the chin. Distinctly violet pinpricks of light coming to life in it’s sockets and glanced at them. Looking at them, it’s attention was on her and the kid. Bringing its hands together as if contemplate something.

She paled considerably. 

“Oh god…” she murmured. Two things hit her clearly at that moment.

She was in some sort of purgatory realm. And the kid she had with her was likely a spirit. And the being before her-

Was a demon. 

Yulia felt as if her breath was stolen from her lungs. A cold sweat breaking out as she hadn’t seen anything quite like it before. She’d encountered many in her lifetime as Marcus brought her up showing her how her abilities worked. They’d dealt with entities similar to this. Worked with others and exorcised dark and very twisted beings capable of infecting and distorting the world to how they wanted. But this thing-whatever it was-was something way out of her league as the pressure it emitted in waves. Was so much more than she’d ever known. Truly beyond her comprehension. 

The violet lights in it’s sockets flashed. Moving to raise one of its hands as it was immersed in a distinct blue color.

"Keep back!" The kid yelled, pushing her all of a sudden and nearly sending her toppling over. She barely kept upright. Jade eyes wide as she watched the kid with a flick of their wrist tossed their weapon. Their aim true and on point, hit the hand engulfed in color. Causing the figure to screech out in a feminine garbled screech. It’s frequency caused her to cover her ears as the hand shattered away. 

"Fu-" Grabbing her hand, the kid pulled her all of a sudden. She jerked about, falling in step with them. They led her away as the being hunched over, holding its arm. 

"This way!" She pulled her even harder. Not giving her a chance as they began running in some direction, off into the woods. The screech continued on from behind them. Growing very angry. The woods are growing darker. Leaves slowly dying as the bark seemed to grow dry and trees falling over. 

"What's going on??" She demanded of the child, too shocked to stop. "Just what is all this?!" The kid growled loudly, pulling her even harder. Towards a darkness, different from the being. 

"She's a bad person!” They said, alarmed. Scared. “You need to leave!" Everything was blurring around them. The grass and foliage eroding to ash and dirt as the garbled screeching followed them. 

All of a sudden, was a tall wall of colorless pitch separating the forest and what looked like the mouth of the void. The kid tried to push her into it. But she held her ground. Forcing her to stop. They whirled around, looking up at her with wide, angry rubies. 

"What're you doing? You need to leave!" They yelled at her. Yulia shook her head. Taking the child by the shoulders as she pointedly looked down at them. Trying to ignore the demon slowly closing in on them. Screaming loudly. A garbled mess.

"If she's dangerous, then I'm not leaving you here!" She wasn't going to leave them to suffer at the hands of a demon. "I won't leave you here to face her alone." She repeated, all serious. 

The kid blinked. A varying array of emotions crossing their face too fast for her to really decipher. Ending with what she thought was a sad smile. "You're brother is really lucky." They said, making her blink. 

"Now go back to him." They pushed her hard. Causing her to gasp. With more strength then she expected someone of their size to have, she was sent flying back to the darkness. 

"Wa-Wait!" No! She wouldn't leave them here! Not like this! Especially not if someone was there to hurt them! She pushed herself towards them. "Wait!" She grabbed their wrist, yanking them hard towards her. Out of those dead woods and into the dark. 

She got a distinct sense she was falling. Falling down. Down, down, farther down. It was cold and stifling. The silence was deafening. Absolutely nothing around them. It would've driven anyone crazy if they were stuck here. Alone. But she wasn't alone. She managed to drag the kid along with her. The same kid who was staring at them with an utterly gobsmacked expression. Totally perplexed. 

"How...how did you..." She smiled a bit, pulling them and holding them close. Running a hand through her hair. 

"I refuse to leave you behind." She said, feeling very sleepy all of a sudden. Vision blurring. As if she were very close to passing out for some reason. 

"And..." Reluctantly, the kid wrapped their arms around her. Hugging her. "...why not?" They murmured. 

She smiled more, feeling oddly drained. Relaxing now. "Because..." She let her eyes close. "You were crying..." She didn't see their expression or hear anything else as she drifted off. 

You weren’t quite sure what was happening. But you felt like you did the right thing, protecting someone who needed it. The feeling fills you with…

LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next entry:
> 
> "The Labyrinth, It's Great Guardian, and her brother's New Best Friend?"
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
